Second chance
by Tris11ha
Summary: *COMPLETED* This is a sorry inspired by Taylor Swift’s song ‘You are in Love’. This is how I imagined Draco and Hermione’s life to play out according to the song. *One-shot*


A/N: Hi! This is a story inspired by Taylor Swift's song, 'you are in love'. All lyrics belong to her. Also the characters and world belongs to JK Rowling. This is how I imagined Draco and Hermione's life play out when I listened to this song. I would also like to apologize in advance if they character don't seem themselves. I'm not good at that :(. Also, you should listen the her song, it's really good, it's one of my favorite!! Alright, end of my note, ENJOY!

A brown haired witch glanced around the room. It was decorated beautifully with small little balls of light floating around and illuminating the dark ballroom. Slow music played while couples swayed to the music lost in their own world. A few cameras flashed, capturing the scene, no doubt this particular picture would make it to the front page of the nest day's news paper.

It is a beautiful sight, and she felt a warmth spread through her. However, she felt alone. Alone in a room full of people.

She glanced at the clock. It read 9:30 pm.

With a sigh, she gathered up her thoughts and decided it was time to bid goodnight to her friends and head home. Tomorrow's Saturday but she still had some loose ends to tie up, so she decided to work tomorrow.

As she looked around the room to locate her friends, a man with white blonde hair caught her eyes. They made eye contact and she immediately looked away. Suddenly, much more determined to find her friends and call an end to her night.

She spotted him walking towards her and sweared, looks like she would be staying her a little longer than she originally thought.

'Granger,' greeted the man with a nod.

'Malfoy,' she greeted back with a tight smile.

'So, who did you come here with?' He attempted to continue the conversation.

With a glare, she replied 'Me, myself and I'. Not wanting to admit she had no date.

'Tsk, tsk. Why didn't you accept my invitation then?' asked the man.

'Because,' she paused to think. 'Just because,' She finished.

'Did the know-it-all forgot to brain her brain tonight?' Teased Malfoy with a smirk.

'Leave it' she said with an edge to her voice.

He seemed to have sensed that if he pushed her anymore she would've snapped so he dropped it the subject. Respecting her boundaries.

He followed her gaze and found that she was staring at a certain red head who was dancing with a woman who had strawberry blonde hair.

The man blushed as he apologized for the umpteenth time for stepping on her foot and she laughed and said that was alright.

'Still not over it are you?' Malfoy asked.

'No,' a simple reply as Hermione didn't trust herself to say more without breaking down.

'It has been 3 months,' he said.

'Thanks for stating the obvious,' she replied with a half-hearted glare.

'You do know it's about time to move on, don't you?' He more of stated then asked.

She sighed. And replied 'I know, I know. It's just... I had always thought we were meant to be, you know? That's what everyone said. We were perfect for each other, I was the only one who could keep his anger in check and he was the only one who could make me laugh when I was in one of my moods. It was perfect. I just can't believe he moved on so fast. It breaks my heart every time I think about us. It holds me back sometimes if I were to be honest. '

She knew she couldn't keep it in forever but she hadn't thought she would say those words to her 'enemy' before anyone else. She looked at Malfoy's blank stare and came to a conclusion that he wouldn't be saying anything anytime soon. So, she turned to leave.

She felt him grab her hand and turned to look at him.

'Yes?'

'This is going to make me look like an idiot,' and silently he added, 'like the weasel' and continued 'but I'm going to give it another try.'

She raised her eyebrows as if signaling for him to go on.

'Would you go out with me?' He repeated the same question he asked just weeks before but then he was standing in her office with a cup of coffee in his hand. 'You don't have to give me an answer now but just consider it, will you? I will understand if you don't want to but just think about,' he asked hopefully. And finally he added 'please?'.

She took a look at him and then looked at her feet. She remembered he always said Malfoys don't beg whenever she asked where his manners where. So, she was very surprised when he said 'please'. She wanted to tell him that she will consider it and that she will give him an answer another day. However, another part of her told her that she should accept it and step out of her comfort zone. Move on from Ron and he clearly had moved on from her.

'Alright. When?' She realised she had given him an answer before her mind had even made a decision.

At that he brighten up and told her that he would owl her later that night.

As Hermione took off her make up, she realised instead of feeling anxious, she felt excited. Something she hadn't felt in a long time and that brought a smile to her lips. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

It has been 3 months since the annual 'Second Wizarding War Dinner' and 2 months since Draco had officially asked Hermione to be his girlfriend.

It seemed as if everything had just happened in a week. Time moved too fast. She stared at the photo of her and Draco on the day that he had officially asked her to be his girlfriend. He had set up a camera on the next table to capture her reaction. In the picture, Draco handed her a small cake with the words 'Be my girlfriend?' Written in icing and below it were two options, well technically one, 'yes' or 'yes'. Her hands immediately went to cover and face and then to slap him on the head as he dodged and called her a violent beaver. This played on repeat.

The photo sat on her office table in a frame that she had bought. Whenever she felt like the world was trying to bring her down, all she had to do was take a look at that picture to remind her that she was loved and it would make her feel immensely better.

She took a look at the clock and realised that it was 20 minutes past 5 and that if she didn't leave now, she'd be late. So she hurried and stuff her stuff into her bag and waited at the lobby of the Ministry of Magic for Draco.

She waited for about a minute when she finally saw Draco. She waved to him and ran over.

Today was his turn to choose the location of their date. So far whenever it was his turn to choose he didn't disappoint. He had brought her out to eat Sushi in muggle London and even brought her to eat Indian cuisine in shop also located in muggle London.

'Hello, today is my turn to choose right?' He said as he greeted her with a kiss to the cheek as people stared with disgust. Many people still hadn't warmed up to the idea of a war heroine dating a reformed death eater. However, the couple hadn't noticed a look that peopled had shot them, it seemed as if they were in their own world.

'Yup,' she said popping the 'p' sound with a smile. Excited to see where their next 'food adventure' would be.

With a glint in his eye, he apparated them to the living room of his house.

Shocked, Hermione gave him a on the arm with every word. 'Stop. Doing. That. Malfoy.'

While smirking he replied, 'Aw, and where would the fun be in that?'.

Hermione answered him with a glare.

'Go change, we'll be going muggle London again tonight. Your clothes are in the spare bedroom. And before you judge my fashion taste, yours is worse.' He added a wink so that she knew he meant to make fun of her.

After ten minutes, she finally emerged wearing a emerald green dress with black earrings complemented with a pair of black heels.

'Where are we going that would require me to dress up?' She asked.

With that, he replied with a wink and told her it will all be revealed soon enough.

She held out her arm for him to take, waiting for him to apparate them to the mystery restaurant but he didn't. Instead he went over to the coffee table and picked up a set of keys and told her excitedly 'We're going there by car!'.

And that's how they found themselves in a white BMW parking in front of 'Golden Dragon', a 20 minutes drive from Draco's place.

'Chinese food?' Asked Hermione excitedly.

He chuckled.

'Really?' She asked again.

'Granger, use your eyes. What does it look like? Of course it is!'

His jab didn't seem to put a damper on Hermione's as she was already 10 steps ahead and ready to enter the building.

'Hurry up!' Shouted Hermione before entering without waiting for Draco.

They were led to the back of the main dining place to where the private rooms were located.

'Mr. Malfoy, your room, as you requested,' said the waitress. 'Your usual?'

'No, I would like to take your specialty set for 2 instead for tonight.' Replied Draco with a kind smile. And the waitress left the room to notify the kitchen.

'Your usual?' Asked Hermione.

'Yeah,' a simple reply from Draco.

'You come here often?'

'Hm, not too often.' Replied Draco.

Dinner was scrumptious. There were fish, crab, veggies and more. Draco even managed to amaze Hermione by his amazing chopsticks skills.

'Oh oh oh, could we stop by Starbucks please?' Begged Hermione.

'Why?'

'Because I want coffee,' answered Hermione as if that answered everything.

'But it's 8 at night!'

'I know but I'm craving coffee.'

Draco was unamused by her answer but agreed to bring her there.

After 20 minutes, they were finally heading back. Hermione, content with a coffee in her hand was looking of the window humming a song.

Draco took a quick glance at her and the light was reflected off the necklace on her neck. A pendent in the shape of a sparrow.

He placed his left arm on her right thigh to get her attention. Her head turned and she tilted her head.

'I'm thinking of moving,' he finally after 30 seconds.

'Why?' It was all she managed to blurt out as she was very curious about his sudden confession.

'It's just...the house is getting old and I managed to find a better house nearer to the ministry so I don't have to travel far,' after a pause he said 'what do you think about it?'

After much thought, she finally said 'I think it's a good idea.'

He smiled in her direction and felt more at ease. He didn't know how to break it to her as she seemed to love where he was currently staying. Somehow, having her approval had managed to lift a lot of weight off his shoulders. It made him feel something warm and calming spread through his body. It made him smile.

It had been 5 months since he told her about his idea of moving to a new house. It seemed like it had only just happened last week. Today was the moving day.

Draco took a glance around the room. It was scattered with brown boxes. Each box labeled on the top of what it contained and some even had coloured tapes on (courtesy of Hermione) so they knew which box belonged in which room.

'I'm gonna miss this place,' said Hermione. 'Are you?'

He nodded. Slightly wishing that he could keep this place while living in the new house. This house was near to many of his favorite restaurants, it made him sad that he had to move somewhere that would make getting his favorite fish and chips delivery service longer to arrive.

Somehow they managed to shrink everything and fit it into Hermione's beaded bag. She had placed a undetachable extension charm on it.

They had unpacked everything that was supposed to go in the bedroom and decided to call it a day.

Hermione had decided that she would stay the night at his place as the next day was Sunday and she planned to help him settle down. She had slept with Draco in the master bedroom as it was the only room with a bed.

Hermione lied down on the left side of the bed as Draco took the right. She curled up next to Draco and closed her eyes.

'Hermione?'

'Hmm?' She answered with her eyes still closed.

There was a pause. Then he said 'You're my best friend,' with a strange look on his face.

Confused, Hermione opened her eyes and took a look at Draco, she realised that he had closed his eyes, although his wasn't asleep yet.

And she figured it out. He loved her. However, she decided not to confront him about this, as he wouldn't admit it out loud because of his gigantic ego. But she slept with a knowing smile.

Blaise was in his kitchen trying to bake a cake. He had a recipe book opened in front of him, flour on his nose, a yellow substance on his apron (most probably egg) and spilled milk on the table. He was concentrating very hard to get the measurements right. This needed to be perfect as tomorrow was Luna's birthday and tomorrow needed to be perfect.

Suddenly, the 'pop' of an apparation scared him and made him jump. He accidentally threw in a slightly over filled cup of flour into the bowl in the process. He glared at the guest, ready to strangle the unwelcome person but the look the person was giving stopped him.

Draco stood in front of him with very messy hair and bags under his eyes. He was wearing a troubled look.

'Wh-'

'Help me,' Draco said.

Blaise couldn't have been more confused as to what he was talking about. Help him? With what? With finding his brain?

'Did you dream that Hermione was going to break up with you again? Because as I told you the last time, she isn't going to. She doesn't give a fuck about your past Draco and you know that.'

'No, no, no, no, it isn't that.'

'Then what is it this time, mate? As you can see I'm quite busy right now.'

' I want to ask her to marry me.'

A pause.

'Hello? Earth to Blaise.' Said Draco.

'Uh well, that's great but that doesn't explain your current condition.' Blaise said mentioning to his messy hair and tired eyes. 'Also,' he said pointing to the clock, 'it's 2 in the bloody morning.'

'What if she says no?'

With a sigh Blaise took a look at the bowl filled with flour and decided that baking could wait, he had a more important situation to deal with right now. He took off his apron and lead Draco to the living room with two glasses of water in his hands.

'Draco, what would make you think she'll say that?'

'I don't know. It's just, what if I'm not the perfect guy for her? What if her perfect guy is the one who she meets after me? I don't want her to be tied down to me forever. I won't be able to live wi-'

'Stop, stop, stop. Stop it with those thoughts. She loves you. You may not see it but I can the way she looks at you like you are her world, the way her eyes brighten up when she sees you. And hell, whenever I am around you two, I can practically feel the love that you two lovebirds have for each other,' Blaise cut him off before he could finish.

'But don't you-'

He never got to finish his sentence before Blaise cut him off again. 'No more buts, what makes you think you're not the guy for her? Isn't that up to her to decide?'

Draco didn't seem too satisfied with Blaise's answer. It was 2 in the morning and who's brain is fulling functioning so early? With a sigh Draco looked up at Blaise and said, 'Thank you man, I don't know what I would've done without you.'

'Okay, good. Now go I got a cake to bake.' Said Blaise eager to get rid of Draco so he could get back to baking.

With a laugh Draco disapparated after wishing Blaise good luck and advised him to keep a pail of water nearby in case the oven started catching on fire.

It was 2 weeks before the wedding when Draco apparated into Blaise's apartment again. This time Blaise wasn't baking a cake but rather he was having a karaoke night, alone.

'Alwaysssss lovvvveeeeee youuuuuu...' sang Blaise off tuned.

'Are you done now?' Asked Draco.

Blaise screamed and jumped back. Accidentally knocking his leg on the coffee table.

Blaise glared at Draco and asked, 'So what brings you here this fine,' he squinted at the clock, '1:35 am morning?'

'Would you be my best man?'

Blaise blinked.

'Your wedding is next next week.'

'I know.'

'And you're only asking me now?'

'Yeah.'

'This is not how asking a person works.'

'I know, I decided to not have a best man originally but then I decided I owe you too much. So, Blaise, would you?'

'Fine.' His tone said he was frustrated but his expression said otherwise.

'Thank you,' said Draco gratefully. 'If you hadn't pushed me into asking her out again, I would be where I am now and I owe that to you.'

'Don't get sappy on me now, Malfoy, I might just cry,' Blaise wiped imaginary tears under his eyes.

'Very funny, Blaise. But thank you, I need to go now, I've got work tomorrow.'

'Alright, goodbye and stop coming over at 2 in the morning. I need my beauty sleep.'

Draco left Blaise's apartment feeling more relaxed than he had ever felt since the planning of his wedding.

Draco looked at his wedding pictures, they had finally received them after 2 weeks from their wedding day.

His heart swelled with emotion. He couldn't explain what he was feeling. It was a combination of joy, pride, and something else.

He look at Hermione in her wedding dress and thought that if he'd ever needed to go to war for her, he would do it without a second thought. Without her, he would lose his mind. She was his everything.

Just a few years ago, he had nothing. People looked at him like he was a chewing gum stuck at the bottom of their shoe. They looked at him with disgust. He never thought that someone would be able to look at him differently ever again.

He enjoyed spending time with her. She made him forget that the war ever happened. She made him happier than he had ever felt in a long time. He was glad that she was now his.

This picture was of her walking down the aisle. It was the exact moment she looked up and caught his eye and smiled. She looked exquisite.

He placed the picture on his bedside table and decided to put it in a frame and place it in his office the next day.

Just as he thought life couldn't get any better, Hermione walked in, wearing his favorite dress.

End.

Hey guys, if you stay until the very end, then THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART. You don't know how much this means to me. If you liked it please leave a comment, if you didn't, leave a comment too and tell me how I could improve my writing. This is my first fanfic ever and it would mean a lot to me if you could let me know what you think about it.

And once again, THANK YOU.


End file.
